buttvilefandomcom-20200214-history
Princess What's-Her-Name
"Hi Jim! Wanna Trash Sis!" -'Princess What's-Her-Name' After Being Rescued by Jim. Princess What's Her Name was born the twin sister of Queen Slug-for-a-Butt. According to the TV Show, While Slug-For-A-But is described as the "beautiful" sister, the Princess was dubbed "hideously" malformed (Insektican standards of beauty being different from humans'). Because of this, she was kept locked away for many years by the royal family and never given a proper name, being referred to only as "the ugly one" or "What's-Her-Name" (What's-Her-Name is in fact her REAL name in the games). She eventually escaped the castle and became the leader of the rebellion against the Insectikan monarchy and her tyrant sister. 'EarthWorm Jim' Princess What's-Her-Name appeared only briefly, as it was a "Hero rescuses Princess" scenario. She was mentioned briefly in the story that Queen Slug-for-a-Butt has kept Princess What's-Her-Name prisoner. upon hearing it, Earthworm Jim, who just got the suit, must defeat the queen and save the Princess. In the ending scene, after defeating Queen Slug-for-a-Butt, Jim meets the Princess and instantly falls in love with her. However, as he approaches her, the cow that was launched in New Junk City lands on her, effectively crushing her. Jim leaves the scene, notably disappointed. A little while later, the ground where the Princess and the cow are cracks, making them both fall down into the lava beneath. Jim then makes a final appearance and greedily snatches the Princess' crown, which fell off when the cow landed on her. 'EarthWorm Jim 2' The Princess played a more important role in the game's sequel Earthworm Jim 2. After being reinflated, she realizes that Jim is not the fairy-tale prince charming that she imagined from the stories she read. On the other hand, she decides to fall in love with Jim after being impressed by his attempts to woo her (even from his hefty bank account, which is not nessesary, but would be considered a last ditch effort). However, she is kidnapped by Psy-Crow, who desires to marry the Princess and use her royal status to become Ruler of the Universe. In the final stage of the game, Jim and Psy-Crow race each other to the altar to wed the Princess, with Psy-Crow ultimately losing. 'Romance' Throughout the cartoon series her relationship with Jim was more or less a professional one. Jim appeared to be harbouring the delusion that they were boyfriend and girlfriend, although the Princess appeared to be oblivious to his advances. A running gag throughout most of the cartoon series was that whenever any character asked what Jim meant by "relationship", Jim would give a hearty, if condescending laugh. She was also rather dismissive of Earth in general, noting in one episode that it contained no intelligent life. However, during the second season the Princess did appear to soften to Jim; she was apparently not above being wooed in one episode by Evil Jim, who is a more pragmatic version of his "good" counterpart. 'Gallery' What's-Her-Name.jpg princess2.gif whn.gif image022.jpg